Y sucedió en Halloween
by Narieleta
Summary: 5 años han pasado desde el fin de la guera. Draco ha rehecho su vida y ahora está soltero otra vez, pero una invitación a la fiesta de Halloween de Hogwarts quizás cambie eso. Después último libro Dramione / DracoxHermione - Reviews please
1. Capítulo 1

_Ningún personaje me pertenece, excepto los que he creado yo y no la Sra J.. Hacía tiempo que necesitaba congraciarme otra vez con la escritura y con estos personajes que tanto me gustan, como son Draco y Hermione. Y que mejor tema que Halloween, la noche mágica por excelencia._

_Primer capitulo de una historia corta que iba a ser un OneShot pero que al final no será así. Para los fans de mis otros fics, pedirles paciencia. Cuando termine este retomaré el que se quedó a medias de Crepúsculo. Muchas gracias y espero que os guste. _

_NA- El vestuario de este capitulo: Draco lleva el disfraz del Fantasma de la Opera, donde sale Gerald Butler. Es el traje rojo, pero lo he cambiado a color negro, más adecuado para Draco. Hermione lleva un vestido de Maya Hansen: Está en el apartado de "bride" y es blanco con encajes negros._

* * *

**Y sucedió en Halloween**

**Capitulo1**

Ya son 5 años... 5 años de absoluta ignorancia e invisibilidad en la sociedad mágica. Si no fuese por mi apellido, mi herencia y mi talento innato... el legado Malfoy hubiese muerto en aquella maldita guerra. Al menos el último año en Hogwarts sirvió para demostrar que uno sabe cuando ha estado equivocado y sabe cuando hay que pedir perdón por sus errores, e incluso el pedirle perdón al trío maravilla... Bueno, está claro que fue incluso más fácil pedirle perdón a Potter y a Weasel que a... bueno, a ella. No por mi orgullo... quizás sí un poco. Pero quizás por el miedo, por no querer sonar a falsa y a desesperada disculpa por todos aquellos años de degradación, para finalmente ser simplemente envidia y puro complejo ante ella... y esas estúpidas ideas que mi ya fallecido padre me inculcó con tanto fervor. Lo único pasional y verdaderamente humano: su enfebrecida obsesión por el éxito.

Astoria, mi ex esposa ya, se cansó de verme convertido en un simple, y al mismo tiempo, atípico mago. De mi reflejo ceñudo y mi poca pasión frente a la vida. Mi conformidad y poca ambición. Ella continuaba con su porte y actitud aristocráticos pues era la esposa del aclamado y conocido heredero de la casta Malfoy, y padre del futuro heredero... mi hijo Scorpius, quizás mi mayor logro y mi más preciado tesoro... que ahora tristemente vive más con su madre que con su padre. A mí me quedan los momentos con mi hijo, que gracias a su nacimiento descubrí que me encantan los niños pequeños, las charlas con mi madre y mi trabajo en el ministerio como instructor de aurores, en calidad de instructor de vuelo y como profesor en análisis de pociones y venenos, el legado de mi padrino.

Los días pasan y las noticias sobre desastres en la comunidad mágica han disminuido, y sobre Hogwarts... siguen siendo muy buenos en Quiddich y Slytherin ya no tiene tan mala fama. Me alegro.

Hoy hace 5 años y hoy primera noticia del trío maravilla... mejor dicho, de Granger. Termina su formación como abogada mágica y entra como profesora en Hogwarts. No podía ser menos Granger. Mirando su foto no puedo negar que está deslumbrante, se la ve feliz. En el fondo, mi yo adolescente se siente.. algo... disgustado. Esto es una maldita película barata donde siempre ganan los buenos. ¿Y yo donde quedo? Pedí perdón y limpié mi nombre. Pero solo se acordaron de mí cuando mi exmujer se volvió a casar. Maldita prensa.

De repente un golpeteo en la ventana me hizo volver la cabeza y dejar el periódico sobre la mesa. Era un mensaje de Hogwarts, estaba seguro. Su insinto se lo decía y no se equivocaba.

_"Querido Sr. Malfoy:_

_Hoy hace 5 años que se graduó con honores en nuestra querida escuela, siendo el mejor en su casa y obteniendo no solo el perdón, sino el verdadero respeto de todo el colegio y sus compañeros. Por ello le invitamos a una fiesta reencuentro que se celebrará para tal ocasión y junto a sus compañeros mejor calificados durante la fiesta de Halloween, tan tradicional y arraigada en nuestra academia y en todo el mundo mágico._

_Durante la cena se procederá a la entrega de un recuerdo por parte de la directiva y de los representantes actuales de sus antiguas Casas y una mención de honor._

_Atentamente,_

_la Directora Minerva McGonagall"_

Halloween, ¿eh? ¿Con honores? y de McGonagall... esta mujer se estaba riendo de él... La lechuza seguía mirándolo.

- ¿Qué quieres? Ya la he leído, ¿quieres un premio? - La lechuza lo miró y pareció hacerle señas... Draco la miró extrañado y luego miró el pergamino... ¿Qué lech...? Le dio la vuelta y vio algo manuscrito

_"Sr Malfoy, obviamente uds pensará que todo esto es una broma de mal gusto, pero todo el mundo sabe lo que uds está logrando en el ministerio y su valía como profesor y como humano actualmente. Queremos que sea un ejemplo a seguir para los futuros Slytherin. Y sobretodo recordarle que quién perteneció a Hogwarts, siempre será de nuestra familia. Acuda uds. La cena es a la hora de siempre, pero si quiere puede pasarse un rato antes. Personalmente me gustaría hablar con uds. Últimamente no se reciben muchas noticias suyas por aquí._

_Le estaré esperando."_

Tras leer varias veces el singular mensaje, me di la vuelta para darle el mío a la lechuza, pero esta parecía haber sobreentendido que mi respuesta sería afirmativa.

"_Halloween_" pensé _"En Hogwarts y con antiguos alumnos... Y yo como ejemplo a seguir para Slytherin_". No puedo negar que en aquel momento mi ego y mi sangre Malfoy hervían con fuerza en mis entrañas. No podía negarlo: el respeto, la atención siempre me habían seducido y pese a que mi nivel social ahora era de todo menos social, me seducía la idea de volver a sentir ese poder. Volver a ser el príncipe de Slytherin pero esta vez reformado y con un verdadero respeto, no por el miedo, sino por ser quien soy y no quien fui. Debía mostrarme humilde y controlar mi orgullo. Hay que ser astuto. Quizás volver a pasearse por los pasillos de mi querida mazmorra lo haría levantar cabeza.

No dudé un momento viajar hasta el callejón Diagon para hacerse con un buen disfraz, pues no quería esperarme al último minuto. Y tenía claro qué disfraz iba a comprar. Últimamente mi gusto por la opera moderna muggle me tenía obsesionado. No es que fuese un pedante y solo escuchase música clásica por aparentar: realmente lo disfruto. Al igual que adoro el Jazz y la música Irlandesa. Pero bueno, mi objetivo era el disfraz del Fantasma de la Opera. Me sentía cómodo con él: empatizaba de forma abrupta con el personaje y comprendía todo su sufrimiento. Qué mejor que rendirle tributo. Así pues tuve la grandísima suerte de comprarme el disfraz que deseaba, nada ostentoso pero de buena calidad, elegante y poco frívolo. Justo lo necesario.

Cuando estuve a punto de salir, una preciosa niña de ojos miel y pelo calabaza empezó a gritar "_Papá, Papá... mira que vestido de duende... quiero ir de duende para la fiesta en la casa de la Abuela Molly_". Era la hija de Hermione y su padre... Weasley. Éste me miró y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. "Elefante jamás olvida..."

- Hola Weasley... Hola pequeña Rose. - Rose Weasley era compañera de colegio de mi hijo Scorpius.

- Vaya Malfoy, que sorpresa. ¿Cómo va todo?

- Bien, dentro de lo que cabe, sigo con las clases...

- Este año no es tan bueno en cuanto a alumnos, según me han dicho. - Weasley era auror y aunque me duela, bastante bueno en su especialidad: dirección estratégica.

- No te engañes, todos serán buenos después de pasar por mis manos, Weasley. - Weasley sonrió de medio lado. - Pero bueno, me pagan por ello. ¿Cómo están tus pequeños? ¿Ya veo que la pequeña de la casa está espléndida, eh? - La niña me miró sonriente y dijo.

- Si señor Draco, estoy espléndida, porque papá me va a comprar un vestido para la fiesta de Halloween en casa de la abu Molly. - Me quedé mirando a la niña y después a Weasley. Granger y él se divorciaron el año pasado: eso si que fue noticia de primera plana. Weasley no pudo soportar el éxito de su mujer o mejor dicho, su obsesión por su trabajo y los estudios. Ron pareció entender mi pensamiento: Granger estaría en Hogwarts en calidad de profesora, y él no estaba invitado, pues se haría cargo de sus hijos.

- Este año lo pasamos con los primos mientras mamá trabaja, ¿Eh, princesa?

- Si papá, pero tranquilo, yo te cuidaré - Weasley se puso del color de las amapolas y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

- No puede negar que es hija de su madre... - suspiré - Espero que todo vaya bien Weasley. Y a usted señorita... páselo bien en la fiesta.

- Si señor Draco.

Me despedí. Demasiado ambiente jovial y dulzón en tan poco tiempo, y demasiada tolerancia había demostrado frente a Ron Weasley: una cosa era pedir perdón y otra caerme en gracia, que no era el caso, pero tampoco quería que la niña pensase que el padre de su compañero de clase era un maleducado.  
Al alejarme no pude evitar darme la vuelta y mirar a la pequeña... los tirabuzones, la mirada vivaracha y despierta y esa sonrisa eran herencia directa de su madre. A la que tanto temía encontrar en esa fiesta. Pues estaba claro que era inevitable encontrarla, tanto por su actual empleo como profesora como por ser además la maga con mejores notas de mi promoción. Me sentí extrañamente alterado ante el hecho de volver a encontrarme con la sabelotodo rata de biblioteca Granger.

Pero aun tenía una semana para hacerme a la idea.

Tras 7 días de trabajo y mucho papeleo, llegó la noche de Halloween. Me preparé pues llegó un aviso de que pasarían a por mí una hora antes de la cena, para hablar un rato con la Directora. Un carruaje exprés llegó a la puerta de mi humilde casa (pues Malfoy Manor ahora era propiedad de mi madre, ya que no quise seguir viviendo allí por razones obvias). Mientras terminaba de ajustarme la máscara y buscar el bastón heredado de mi padre (era lo único que conservaba de él con gusto), un chico de séptimo, un prefecto de Slytherin esperaba en mi puerta. Era mi guía esa noche.

- Hola chico, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Eiron Tonks, sr Malfoy. - Me sorprendí muchísimo al oír ese apellido.

- ¿Tonks? Entonces eres pariente mío.

- Casi, Sr Malfoy. Soy de los pocos relacionados con los Black o los antiguos familias ligadas por entero a Slytherin, aunque sea lejanamente, que quedan en Hogwarts, señor. Slytherin ha cambiado mucho desde que uds se graduó.

- No puedo decir que no me alegre y me alivie. Bueno, nos esperan.

Subimos al carruaje y en menos que estornuda un grifo estuvimos en las puertas de entrada a Hogwarts.

Todo estaba igual, quizás más luminoso, quizás menos tétrico. Quizás era una ilusión mía, por haberme quitado de encima esa marca oscura que tanto daño me hizo. Recorrimos el camino hasta las puertas donde una profesora en especial aguardaba en la puerta. Me quité la máscara. McGonagall sonrió al verme, creo que la única vez que la he visto sonreírme, y se acercó abrazándome.

- Bienvenido Sr Malfoy, estaba ansiosa por verle. Venga. Le he venido a buscar de forma expresa, quiero hablar con uds.

Estuvimos paseando por los terrenos de Hogwarts: el lago, los prados, el patio principal, los campos de Quiddich... todo igual.

- Ha hecho una magnífica gestión, sra McGonagall. Le doy mil gracias por haberse acordado de este mago en una fecha tan especial.

- La educación sigue siendo una de sus señas más inconfundibles sr Malfoy, eso y su porte. Eso no se olvida. Pero hay algo que me alegra en demasía: su mirada ha cambiado tanto. Por favor, pase, sé qué querrá ver su antigua casa.

Me quedé sin aire al ver las mazmorras. Los colores de mi casa brillaban, no todo era tan oscuro. Vi a alumnos de Slytherin hablar con gente de Ravenclaw e incluso de Hufflepuff. Y no habían insultos para Griffindor, aunque no vi contacto directo con ellos. Maldito viejo, tenía razón. Era posible esa extraña paz entre casas.

- Cómo ve muchas cosas han cambiado, pero no la esencia de cada casa... Señor Malfoy, yo quería...

Filch apareció mirándome con mala cara.

- La cena está a punto de servirse señora directora.

- Ya vamos Filch, muchas gracias. Señor Malfoy, nos esperan. Luego hablaremos.

Nos dirigimos al comedor, me puse la máscara y entramos. Todo era tremendamente perfecto: el olor a calabaza y a velas. Las luces con forma de murciélago que revoloteaban e iluminaban la estancia. Los pendones y banderolas de colores oscuros y cálidos, las fuentes de chocolate ácido y las de espuma verde de menta. No faltaba detalle. Seguimos andando y McGonagall me hizo sentarme a la cabeza de mi casa, Slytherin. Me dijo que luego me llamarían por mi nombre. Entonces los alumnos y otros invitados empezaron a entrar y a ocupar sus asientos. Varios chicos de 7º que estaban en segundo cuando yo me gradué, me reconocieron y saludaron cordialmente con un gesto que yo patenté como el saludo Slytherin de respeto: dibujando una "S" sobre el pecho y después una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. No pude evitar sonrojarme y emocionarme por ese gesto: mi huella seguía en Slytherin. Solo esperaba que muchas de las ideas que allí se forjaron, se hubiesen disuelto ya. Theodore Nott entró y me saludó efusivamente. Nos dimos un abrazo y estuvimos hablando mientras los alumnos se sentaban. Vi a Longbottom y a Lovegood y algún que otro personaje menos relevante.

Entonces los profesores entraron. No pude evitarlo. Mis ojos fueron solo para ella. Vestía un precioso vestido color hueso con encajes negros, y llevaba el pelo recogido estilo peinado de época, con flores blancas engarzadas al pelo... y llevaba una máscara de mano de igual color. Ni por un momento las palabras sangre sucia, fea, pelo-nido... ningún insulto. Era simplemente perfecta. Miré a Nott y él estaba igual que yo: boca abierta, ojos como platos... su mirada de aprobación fue más que aclaratoria.

- Maldita sea... -susurró- maldigo el día en que me prometí...

- La suerte del divorciado... quizás. - Esas fueron mis palabras. Yo un sangre pura, descendiente del mismo Salazar Slytherin, Príncipe de su Casa en Hogwarts y heredero de la ideología déspota de la casa Black y Malfoy sobre la pureza de la sangre, estaba totalmente paralizado mentalmente ante la presencia de una simple muggle... Aunque nunca fue simple.

Tras las presentaciones de los nuevos profesores (y los aplausos de la casa Griffindor cuando presentaron a Granger como nueva profesora de Historia de la Magia y encargada de las clases de refuerzo de Transformaciones) dio comienzo a el evento de los Honores a la promoción de la Época de la Luz (como se nos bautizó a los que nos graduamos el año siguiente a la gran guerra y muerte del Señor Oscuro). Empezaron con Hufflepuff, seguido de Ravenclaw, Griffindor... y por último mi casa. Nombraron a Nott y tras recoger su regalo, un pergamino de recuerdo y un broche mágico que generaba un escudo invisible protector, el Ministro entró en la sala y se sentó al lado de la Directora. Tras un gesto del Ministro, la Directora me llamó personalmente. Tras unos segundos me levanté, me quité la máscara, dando pie a muchos suspiros entre varias féminas preadolescentes no solo de mi casa, y me acerqué a la Directora en el centro del salón.

- Éste recuerdo es como premio por haberse graduado con honores hace 5 años en nuestra escuela, Señor Malfoy, como mejor alumno de su casa: Slytherin - Más aplausos de la gente de mi casa... Y mi ego inflándose. La directora me entregó el mismo pergamino que al resto y esperé el regalo. Pero ella sonrió, volteó hacia los alumnos y empezó a hablar. - Para el Señor Malfoy no habrá regalo. - La gente de mi casa empezó a abuchearla. - Pero, tengo algo que quizás le interese más. Señor Ministro.

Entonces el Señor Ministro, que era nada más ni nada menos que el padre de Weasley, Arthur Weasley. LA directora se hizo a un lado y el ministro empezó a hablar.

- Queridos profesores, alumnos y homenajeados. Hoy estoy para agradecer en primer lugar a estos chicos por su papel en la guerra y sus éxitos posteriores ... Todo el mundo sabe - Bla bla bla... perorata partidista. Intenté mantener la atención pero mis ojos se fueron hacia Granger, que estaba de pie apoyada junto a una pared, tapándose la cara con su máscara. Juraría que la vi mirarme varias veces, pero no lo tuve claro. - ... Por todo ello, y como favor a la directora McGonagall me gustaría ofrecerle algo al señor Malfoy. - Volteé a mirarlo y esperé. - Sabemos que nos costará tremendamente encontrar a alguien de su nivel en el Ministerio, tanto por sus aptitudes como profesor de vuelo como especialista en pociones y venenos. Pero, por petición de su antigua profesora y ahora directora de nuestro fabuloso colegio, le ofrecemos trabajar en este colegio como profesor de Pociones, y como tutor de refuerzo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

* * *

_Capítulo introductorio... y ahora... empieza lo bueno. ¿Qué responderá Draco? ¿Y qué opina Hermione sobre trabajar codo con codo con Malfoy? ¿Quésucederá en Halloween? ¡Nos esperan ardientes escenas!_

_Si queréis matarme, dadle al GO. Si quereis que siga, dadle al GO. Si quereis que Draco os rapte esta noche, Dadle al GO, si quereis que Weasley os lleve sobre su escoba hasta un prado y os haga el amor, dadle al GO. _

_Para lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor, dadle al GO._

_De cualquier manera... dejadme un Review ^o^_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Segundo capítulo. No os acostumbréis a que actualice tan rápido. En este capítulo os invito a que escuchéis a Abey Park e incluso el disco de "KK & The steampunk Orchestra" para ambientaros. Aún queda mucho que contar ... pronto el siguiente capítulo. Os invito también a que visitéis mis otros Fanficts de Harry Potter (otro Dramione, un OneShot calentito calentito) y dos más de Crepúsculo (un One Shot y otro que pretendo terminar pronto)_

_Espero que os guste y muchísimas gracias por los reviews :D_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 2**

Me quedé de piedra. Todo Slytherin empezó a gritar emocionado y muchos de los alumnos de las otras casas aplaudieron también, con menos fervor, obviamente. Mi mirada fue directa a Granger y después a McGonagall. Weasley levantó las manos para que los alumnos guardasen silencio.

- Ésta es la petición de Hogwarts, en su mano está la decisión, señor Malfoy. No hace falta que conteste ya, claro está. Pero la oferta está hecha... aunque me va a costar muchos dolores de cabeza si uds se decide por Hogwarts, y deja el Ministerio y la escuela de Aurores. Espero que lo piense uds bien. Y ahora empieza la cena, Señora McGonagall...

Y la comida apareció en las mesas, fui a sentarme junto a Nott, mientras otros ex alumnos vinieron a felicitarme.

- Vaya vaya, Malfoy de profesor de Pociones, hacía falta alguien como Snape en el colegio.

- No bromees Nott, sabes que soy mucho más guapo que mi tío. - Ambos sonreimos pero mi mirada se dirigió a Granger que se sentó en su silla en el estrado de profesores. - Pero no sé si debería aceptar.

- ¿Por qué? Eres muy bueno en tu trabajo, el mejor experto en pociones de Londres, el trabajo del Ministerio no va contigo, enseñar a aurores, ¡Bah!, además aquí estarás mejor pagado. Lo sabes.

- Nott, el dinero no es el problema, tengo recursos suficientes para comprar el castillo. Además mi trabajo en el ministerio me gusta. No es eso. Más bien es... - miré a la mesa de los profesores.

- Ya... Difícil compañía. - Granger sonreía mientras hablaba con McGonagall. - Solo debes hablar con ella y supongo que todo se decidirá. Solo no la llames... em ... ya sabes.

- No, esa época pasó. No quiero volver a eso... bueno, aunque era divertido ver como se enfadaba y arrugaba la nariz... y cuando... - Nott me miraba con condescendencia. Me callé - No seas imbécil, atrevete a mentar eso y te desfiguro la cara a lo muggle.

- Claaaaaaro...a lo Muggle... - Cuando me dispuse a cogerle de la túnica para ahorcarlo Granger habló para todo el alumnado.

- Queridos alumnos, en escasos... 15 minutos dará comienzo el baile de disfraces con un grupo muy especial y que todos conocéis: Abney Park.

Los chicos empezaron a gritar emocionados, engullendo la comida como si les fuese la vida. Abney Park.

- Vaya, Hogwarts no escatima en gastos...

- No seas idiota Malfoy, el violinista del grupo es sobrino de Aurora Sinistra, la profesora de Astronomía.

Tras unos minutos de cháchara sobre profesores y ex alumnos las luces de la sala desaparecieron. Una llovizna dorada empezó a caer del techo del salón. Una música salida del interior de nuestras mentes. Un violín con tintes árabes... De repente una lengua de humo rojizo se paseó por dentro del salón, envolvieron a los profesores y desplazándolos hasta el centro de la sala. Entonces un fogonazo dorado hizo aparecer a un violinista en un escenario que apareció instantáneamente en el lugar donde había estado la mesa del profesorado. Una voz femenina empezó a cantar. Quedé impresionado por la escena. Y de repente las alumnas de Hogwarts empezaron a gritar emocionadas. Un gran número de cintas rojas empezaron aparecer de todos los rincones del a sala, la humareda antes roja, pasó a ser dorada. "Qué Griffindor es todo esto..." Pensé. De repente todos los colores pasaron a ser verdosos y plateados... empezaron a mutar en los colores de las diferentes casas, mientras las cintas iban uniéndose poco a poco, tomando forma humana cual momias, hasta que la música paró. Entonces el violinista empezó a tocar, acelerando su melodía y entonces otro fogonazo, las cintas se convirtieron en una especie de mariposas mecánicas diminutas y el concierto empezó.

La gente se volvió loca cuando el grupo empezó a tocar "Sleep Isabella", e incluso yo me puse a bailar esta música atemporal. Las guitarras eléctricas y el violín hechizaban más que cualquier encantamiento. Entonces la vi: Granger. Estaba bailando contoneándose como una... serpiente. Se me secó la boca. Debía de estar en una especie de infierno, por que el calor que sentí no era normal. ¿Estaba tarareando la canción? Empezó a embargarme un olor dulzón, algo parecido a incienso y a velas quemadas. Salí a uno de los balcones para respirar, con un vaso de Whisky de fuego que cogí de una de las mesas de bebidas. Pero la música no dejaba de acariciarme, debía de estar mareado. Tenía que concentrarme en algo por que estaba perdiendo el control por culpa de esa maldita música. Así que decidí ponerme a pensar en la oferta de trabajo y evitar pensar en ese cuerpo bailando tan cercano a mí.

Trabajar en Hogwarts, como profesor de Pociones, nada más ni nada menos. Obviamente el salario era tentador, y el trabajar en esas paredes donde fui el rey durante años era más que tentador. Además sé que mi hijo en un futuro estudiaría allí, y que mejor forma de pasar tiempo con él que entre aquellas paredes a las que tanto quería. Pero el problema seguía siendo enfrentarse a ella. Y más después de haberla visto de esa guisa. Solo por llevar algo bonito o retorcerse en la pista de forma tan... sensual, no debía de ponerme así. Además estaba, técnicamente, soltero. Pero debía ser un ejemplo para mi hijo. Una cosa es que fuese hijo de padres separados, y de un padre reformado, y otra que su padre se buscase líos a un año de haberse divorciado y además con una muggle, que aunque no las consideraba menos humanos ni peores, aún sentía algo de reticencia a tener lazos más estrechos y personales con ellos.

Estuve pensando un buen rato en las posibilidades, y mi whisky ya parecía haberse evaporado. Suspiré y decidí entrar a por otro, entonces la vi salir con su máscara. Yo aún llevaba la mía. Así que cuando la vi quitarse la tuya, yo hice lo propio. Sonreí intentando disimular mi nerviosismo, con la sonrisa más Slytherin que podía soportar en ese momento.

- Vaya, buenas noches Granger. ¿Huyendo del tumulto? Nunca fuiste muy sociable - estuve muy inteligente, lo sé, no aplaudáis.

- Y tú como siempre con la varita preparada, Malfoy. - Tomó un trago de lo que parecía un whisky de fuego con leche. - Venía a saludarte. Me diste pena, tan solito aquí.

- Sabes que si estoy solo es porque quiero. Necesitaba despejarme. Demasiada gente.

- Vaya, si tu siempre eras el centro de las fiestas. ¿Qué le ha pasado, señor Príncipe de Slytherin? - Sonreí ante aquel mote.

- Tuve que madurar de golpe Granger. Ahora soy padre, tengo que comportarme como tal. - Ella sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa de burla sino más bien de conformidad y comprensión.

- Lo entiendo, yo también he tenido que hacerme adulta de golpe.

-Siempre lo fuiste. - Me mordí la lengua a ver si me envenenaba con mi propia inutilidad.

- Vaya... - "_si Granger, es un piropo... si es lo que estás pensando..."._ No pude evitar enfadarme conmigo mismo. Maldito whisky. Sí, él tenía la culpa. Mejor echarle las culpas a él. - ¿Qué vas a hacer con el puesto de profesor? - ella se colocó a mi lado, apoyada en el borde del balcón, mientras bebía pausadamente y ambos mirábamos en dirección al salón, donde ahora sonaba la canción "New Black Day".

Un extraño silencio se formó entre los dos. Me daba miedo contestar. O más bien preguntar.

- ¿No te molestaría? - pregunté finalmente.

- ¿Qué? - suspire resignado, mientras con un movimiento de varita hice volar hasta mi otro whisky de fuego.

- Que el príncipe de Slytherin, heredero de Lucius Malfoy, antiguo servidor del Lord Oscuro, y tu mayor pesadilla durante años trabajase contigo Granger... no te voy a preguntar si te molestaría que pintasen las habitaciones de Griffindor de rosa. - Entonces le tocó a ella guardar silencio. Maldita sea. Dejé el vaso en la repisa. Estaba claro que yo tenía razón.

- Y eso, ¿Qué debería importarme, Malfoy? y de todos modos, no me molesta. Como tú dices ya somos adultos. Y obviamente hemos cambiado. - Algo muy dentro de mí se rompió. Claro que habíamos cambiado, pero en el fondo ese comentario me dolió. Me di la vuelta y la arrinconé al borde de la repisa del balcón, usando mis brazos para no dejarle escapar, como dos barreras a cada lado de su cuerpo.

- Si. Tú lo has dicho. Hemos cambiado, hemos madurado. Pero hay algo que no cambiará nunca. Igualmente sigues cabreándome Granger.

Me dolió que ni siquiera para mal le importase si yo trabajaba o no allí, junto a ella, todos los días, codo con codo. ¡Asquerosa Muggle! La miré a los ojos. Ella seguía impávida mirándome fijamente a los míos, altiva, segura, osada. Estaba jodidamente guapa y estábamos jodidamente cerca. Notaba su aliento demasiado cerca. Era un olor dulzón. Mareante. El whisky de fuego con leche. Golpeé la repisa con el culo de mi vaso y me di la vuelta cabreado, quitándome la máscara y tirándola al suelo. Entonces las puertas del balcón se cerraron. Me di la vuelta y allí estaba ella con su varita levantada.

- Granger, no me obligues a lanzarte un hechizo... abre la puta puerta_. _

- Y ahora ¿por qué coño te cabreas?

- Vaya, ¿una palabrota? Te ha sentado fatal estar casada con ese idiota de Weasley... - Entonces enmudecí. Me miró con odio. No resultaba tan divertido como cuando éramos unos críos. Ella avanzó hacia mí lanzando un contra-hechizo para abrir la puerta pero se lo impedí bloqueándolo - Granger. Vamos. Lo siento. Enserio.

Su mano se detuvo, bajó la varita y me miró extrañada.

- Ya te pedí perdón una vez, no entiendo por qué te sorprende ahora.

- Sí, me pediste perdón, fue todo lo que necesitaba para perdonarte: una disculpa sincera. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te cabreas ahora.

- El estar 5 años en la penumbra de la sociedad mágica hace que uno se vuelva muy irascible. Pero bueno, te explicaré que por evitarme estas cosas es por las que no sé si quiero trabajar aquí: mi trabajo me gusta y el hacer algo útil también me ayuda. Pero también es obvio que me gustaría trabajar aquí... ¡y cómo profesor de pociones nada más ni nada menos! Pero no quiero molestar a nadie más con mi presencia y sobretodo quiero ahorrarme discusiones idiotas como ésta, aunque no niego que discutir contigo siempre fue muy estimulante. Puedes planteártelo de forma que ya no me apasiona ser el centro de atención por quien soy, sino por mis habilidades, Granger. Estoy hasta el culo de ser Malfoy, el casi-mortífago. El hijo de Lucius Malfoy y sobrino de Bellatrix Black. Quiero tranquilidad.

- Por eso te has mantenido al margen de todos los que representábamos algo en ese pasado. McGonagall me dijo que dejó de saber de ti en el momento que te divorciaste de Grengrass. - La miré con extraña comprensión.

- Astoria era más parecida a Pansy de lo que un día pensé. Mucho más comedida, pero le gustaba que fuésemos el centro de atención. Se cansó de mí.

Otro largo silencio.

- ¿Y tú Granger? ¿Qué pasó con Weasel y vuestra emocionante y perfecta historia de amor?

- Él pretendía que fuese una princesa y él ser el héroe perpetuo. En nuestro caso, nos cansamos mutuamente.

Entonces otra canción empezó a sonar mucho más fuerte. Y Granger pareció emocionada. La tensión se rompió en mil pedazos.

- Venga, entremos, esta canción me encanta.

- Vaya, ahora resultará que tú serás el centro de atención de las fiestas.

- Entra y sorpréndete. - Se colocó la máscara. Entonces vi como la varilla con la cual sujetaba la máscara se retorcía y se volvía como una serpiente negra que se enrollaba en su cuello. Ahora la máscara no caería. Recogí la mía y con aparente resignación la seguí. No siempre una Griffindor invitaba a un Slytherin a bailar en Hogwarts. Entonces vi que el grupo estaba bailando y había una especie de máquina mágica que hacía que la música siguiese sonando.

Empezamos a bailar, mientras saludábamos a otros compañeros . De repente, la canción cambió. Ésta sí que la conocía: "Sacrilege". La luz de la sala se volvía más tenue. Me giré hacia Granger para preguntarle el porqué había aceptado ella el trabajo de profesora, pero no pude hablar. Todo pareció volverse más lento y más pesado. Su cuerpo estaba inmerso en una especie de oleaje, se movía como una sirena dentro de su corsé, como una maldita serpiente de agua. Había algo de primitivo, de salvaje en la música y en su movimiento. Cuando quise darme cuenta estábamos bailando juntos, lentamente, y mis manos rozaban su vestido a la altura de su cintura, mientras ella me miraba, hechizándome. No pude evitar acercarme a esos labios que sonreían al mirarme y cuando me quise dar cuenta empecé a acercarla a mí. Me separé de golpe de ella, dejándola en mitad de la pista. Cuando salí corriendo entre la gente que seguía bailando, choqué con Weasley.

- Oh! Señor Malfoy, espero su respuesta pronto, sepa uds. que he de buscar un sustituto dado el caso que...

-Si señor Ministro, le contestaré esta misma semana.

Salí de Hogwarts sin mirar atrás. Mi sangre hervía y todos mis prejuicios y mis antiguos miedos volvían a mí. Al cruzar la puerta, me aparecí en mi casa. Empecé a desnudarme y a quitarme el maldito disfraz. Me quedé en calzoncillos y una camiseta interior y me senté en mi butaca favorita. Conjuré otro whisky y me lo bebí de un trago.

¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Está bien, seguía siendo un niñato de 23 años a penas y desde hacía tiempo mi contacto más cercano con una mujer era con la dra. Medienne, para las revisiones rutinarias. ¡Pero tampoco era para rebajarse a Granger solo por estar buena! Y... por como baila... nadie diría que esa mujer ha tenido dos hijos... o quizás por eso los ha tenido...

- ¡Oh por Dios! - Me levanté y empecé a dar vueltas por el salón. - Draco, tío, contrólate. Una cosa es que ya nos consideres ganado, pero otra muy diferente empezar a pensar en jugar a juegos de adultos con una de ellos ¡Maldito Halloween! ¡Maldita magia!

Me dejé caer encima de la cama y me quedé mirando al techo. No podía quitarme la imagen de Granger contonearse como una llama encima de una vela durante el baile. Miré el reloj y solo era la 1 y media de la madrugada. "En qué me he convertido.. yo llegando antes de las 6 de la madrugada en la misma noche de Halloween... bueno, igualmente mañana he de ir a revisar el material para las pociones de esta semana...Mejor así"

Así que apagué las luces, me tapé con mi edredón y me dispuse a dormir. Soñé mucho aquella noche. Con una mujer de melena leonina contoneándose y rozándome con sus manos y su cuerpo, mientras yo estaba atado a unos grilletes en una pared. La pared del aula de Pociones de Hogwarts.

Al día siguiente el olor a tostadas y a café caliente me despertó. Woodie, mi elfo doméstico estaba preparando el desayuno. Me levanté, entré al baño, me duché y me arreglé para ir al Ministerio.

- Buenos días joven Malfoy, aquí tiene su desayuno, la prensa y el correo del día. Woodie hoy lavará y planchará la ropa y limpiará los baños. Le dejaré la comida y la cena hechas joven Malfoy, recuerde comerlas.

- Si Woodie, lo haré. Cuando vuelvas a casa, envíale recuerdos a Madre. Dile que esta semana me pasaré a verla, tengo noticias que darle.

- Si joven Malfoy.

Woodie venía a mi casa por expreso deseo de mi madre, era una forma de mantenerme controlado y de que mi madre estuviese tranquila. Decía que un hombre sólo no sabría apañárselas en las tareas del hogar. En mi caso, tenía razón.

Cogí mi capa, mis carpetas y usé la red Flu para aparecerme en el Ministerio. Jovana Smith, una mestiza que trabajaba como secretaria del Ministro me esperaba en la puerta de mi despacho.

- Señor Malfoy, el Ministro me ha pedido que le recuerde la oferta que le ofrecieron ayer.

- Gracias Srta. Smith. En cuanto tenga algo seguro, será el primero en enterarse.

- Está bien, señor Malfoy. - Cuando me dispuse a entrar en el ascensor, me di la vuelta y la llamé.

- Señorita Smith, usted recibe la correspondencia y atiende a las llamadas del Ministro. ¿Podría concederme unos minutos asolas con usted? -Incluí mi más seductora mirada en esa frase y parece ser que tuvo éxito. Nos alejamos del tumulto y empezamos a hablar.

- Señorita Smith, dígame, por una casualidad, ¿Usted sabe quién me recomendó para el puesto de profesor en Hogwarts?

- Señor, es información que no sé si estoy autorizada...

- Por favor, srta. No piense que intento hacer que uds cometa una falta. Nunca saldrá de aquí. Además es algo que atañe a mi trabajo. Solamente saber el por qué McGonagall pensó en mí como...

- Oh, no Señor Malfoy. McGonagall llamó al Ministro diciéndole que buscaban un profesor de pociones y que una de sus profesoras había pensado en usted por su nivel académico y su experiencia como profesor.

- ¿Y el nombre de esa profesora...?

- Oh, me pareció escuchar que era esa chica tan famosa, amiga de Harry Potter... Granger, señor.

Mi mirada cambió de golpe y me quedé paralizado. Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.

-Dígale al Ministro que comunique a Hogwarts que Draco Malfoy acepta la oferta.

Parece ser que la magia de Halloween empezó a hacer su efecto, porque el Príncipe de Slytherin volvía a Hogwarts.

* * *

_Tadá! Fin del Capitulo... y muchos interrogantes... ¿Por qué Hermione pensó en él como profesor si él era lo peor que había pasado por su vida? ¿Qué trama Draco? ¿Qué puñetas esta pasando aquí?_

_No lo sé... pero lo que sé es que Halloween es una noche mágica y sus efectos... duraderos y misteriosos._

_Así que si queréis más, dadle al GO_

_Si lo que queréis es protagonizar uno de los sueños de Draco, dadle al Go  
__Si lo que queréis es que Nott y Draco os hagan un masaje conjunto, dadle al Go  
__Si queréis que pare de escribiri, enviadme un paquete bomba y dadle al Go_

_Para lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor, no os cortéis. Dadle al GO!_


	3. Capítulo 3

Ella era la que había propiciado todo ello. Una terrible corriente enfebrecida hacía palpitar la sangre en mis sienes. Estaba mucho más que alterado. Quizás las imágenes del sueño de la noche anterior tuviesen algo que ver, pero no quería pensar mucho en ello. Fui a mi despacho y cerré de un portazo. Busqué el pergamino que conectaba con Nott, uno de esos pergaminos encantados que propiciaban la comunicación entre dos personas en directo. Así que me puse a escribir.

_"No pretendo suponer que a estas horas después de la fiesta de anoche estés despierto, pero se lo tengo que contar a alguien. He aceptado la propuesta. Me voy a Hogwarts. Y envídiame, idiota comprometido, fue ELLA quién se lo pidió a McGonagall"_

Solté la pluma y el pergamino y empecé a dar vueltas a la mesa. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Qué intentaba ella con ello?¿Por qué había pensado precisamente en él? Entonces una palabra se le cruzó por la mente. "Práctica". Sí, ella buscaba siempre lo más práctico. Y él era el mejor en pociones. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero, ¿por qué fue ella? Y porqué anoche... anoche ella se acercó y luego le dijo que no le importaba si estaba o no allí... ¿Tan orgullosa era? Pero todo eso lo volvía a llevar a la misma conclusión: práctica.

Una especie de extraña decepción empezó a nublar mi cabeza. Pero, ¿Qué carajo esperaba yo de ella? ¿De todo esto? Pues simplemente, nada. No podía esperar nada de eso porque no había nada más que un calentón frente a un escote monumental y una cintura envidiable... y unos ojos preciosos. Pero tenía que quitarme eso de la cabeza y pensar fríamente.

Había dicho que si a Hogwarts por un calentón... patético. Dejar de enseñar a post-adolescentes para enseñar a pre-adolescentes hormonados. El sueldo era algo positivo, pero el tener a McGonagall de jefa, era terrible. Y sobretodo tener a Granger. Visualmente vale, sobre todo si cuando la ves lleva un corsé y va marcando estilo por donde pasa, pero sin el maquillaje, el aura de belleza de esa noche y con sus ropas Muggles ella simplemente era otra cualquiera. Pero ya había dicho que sí, y en realidad me apetecía. Cambiar de aires, disfrutar de Quiddich, de su mazmorra, del aula de pociones, de los jardines de Hogwarts. En realidad lo echaba de menos. Y Londres empezaba a quedarse pequeño para mí.

Pero sobre todo, el volver a vivir la emoción y la satisfacción de cuando insultaba a Granger, ahora no la insultaría como antaño, pero hacerle fruncir el ceño podría ser divertido. ¿Quién sabe cómo sería ahora manejarla a nuestra edad?

Tras las despedidas, los montones de papeleo, el vaciado de mi despacho y el embalaje de mis cosas tardé en incorporarme a las clases una semana más. Fui a despedirme de mi madre que parecía más tranquila al verme en un entorno "seguro y de mi nivel" donde además ella conocía el ambiente y pensaba que "sería bueno para mí el estar en un lugar que me haría recordar de donde venía y quién era". Madres.

Así que me fui a Hogwarts. Cuando llegué las maletas y mis objetos estaban ya colocados y ordenados en mi nueva habitación, la que un día fue la de mi tío Snape. Aún olía como él. Me cambié de ropa, unos vaqueros oscuros (el mejor invento muggle que existe), unas botas negras, un jersey verde botella oscuro y me puse una especie de túnica que encontré en una tienda muggle, algo entre una túnica y una chaqueta larga. Cogí mi varita y me fui a reunirme con McGonagall.

Entonces me la encontré. Su habitación estaba dos puertas más a la izquierda que la mía. Iba con una túnica azul oscuro entallada y unos zapatos altos de tacón negros, y el pelo exquisitamente recogido en un moño, dejando a un lado que cuando me vio sonrió.

- Vaya, es cierto. Al final te has decidido.

- Sí, aunque podían haberme avisado que te iba a tener de vecina, quizás eso me hubiese ayudado a decidirme antes. Pero no te engañes, me hubiese quedado en el Ministerio. - Sangre Malfoy ataca de nuevo. Ella frunció el ceño.

- Eres un...

- Soy un Malfoy que además ha conseguido su propósito, hacerte enfadar en menos de dos minutos. - Ella se sonrojó como antaño y no pude evitar reír. - Vamos Granger solo es una broma.

- Si claro, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no, Malfoy? - Distinguí una desagradable sensación de rabia cuando pronunció mi apellido, cosa que hizo arrepentirme.

- Vamos. Vamos, no te pongas así el primer día Granger, hay que fomentar la hermandad entre las casas, ¿No? - Me di la vuelta y me dirigí en dirección al despacho de McGonagall - Bueno, nos vemos en el comedor, voy a ver a McGonagall, en nada está mi presentación oficial ante mis queridos alumnos, espero que estés ahí para el estreno.

Seguí andando pensando en lo idiota que estaba siendo: como antaño. Al menos no la insultaba, pero seguía demostrándole que me creía mejor que ella por ser un Malfoy. "Buena forma de empezar, Draco" Pero qué más daba, ella no era importante. Simplemente, y aunque me fastidiaba admitirlo, estaba perfecta, incluso con ropas Muggles y sin maquillar. Temblé al pensar como estaría con unos 6 años más. Una mujer madura. Intenté olvidar esa imagen rápidamente, porque, sinceramente, un año de abstinencia hacía daño a cualquiera y los caminos por los cuales viajaban esos pensamientos más.

Entré al despacho de McGonagall. Me enseñó mis horarios, la disposición de las clases (cómo no, Griffindor y Slytherin tenían clases juntos en Pociones, algunas cosas no cambiaban), y más follones de papeleo, normativas, prohibiciones, sistema de puntos, etc.

- Igualmente si tiene alguna duda puede consultar conmigo o con cualquiera de los otros profesores, que estarán encantados de ayudarle en lo que necesite, Sr Malfoy.

- Tranquila sr McGonagall, tengo buena memoria, además sé perfectamente quién me ayudaría en caso de tener dudas.

Así pues empezó todo. Cuando aparecí en el Gran Comedor, los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear. Y tras mi presentación me permitieron decir unas palabras. Respiré hondo. Había que dejar las cosas claras.

- Queridos profesores y alumnos de Hogwarts. Todos pudisteis escuchar la petición de nuestra directora que formuló en la magnífica fiesta de Halloween que se celebró hace escasamente una semana. Permitirme formar parte de la historia de Hogwarts no sólo como alumno sino como Profesor de una de mis asignaturas favoritas ha sido para mí un honor. Y sobretodo tener la ocasión de compartir mi experiencia y mis vivencias con vosotros y en especial con la que fue mi casa, Slytherin - los alumnos de la cual empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir -. No quiero ser un recuerdo molesto para muchos, por lo que ya sabéis la mayoría. Quiero ser ejemplo de que ser Slytherin y ser un Malfoy no está reñido con ser alguien digno de respetar y no de temer. - No pude evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Hermione. - Pero para ello os voy a dejar las cosas claras desde un principio: me tomo mi trabajo muy enserio, por lo tanto quiero que os lo toméis vosotros también. Mis clases serán divertidas si vosotros queréis que lo sean, pero para ello debéis saber que yo soy el profesor y vosotros los alumnos. Mientras cada uno ejerza su papel, todo irá bien. Pues debéis saber que el mundo de la química es muy complejo, un error y, bueno... podemos mandar todo el castillo a sudÁfrica. Duendes incluidos - Se escucharon algunas risas - Así que espero que nos llevemos bien, trabajemos duro y podamos divertirnos mientras aprendemos.

Me senté y vi a Granger que sonreía. Me dio un vuelco el corazón, probablemente, se hubiese escuchado por toda la sala si no fuese por los aplausos de los alumnos y la pronta aparición de la comida del desayuno en las mesas. Después del desayuno tenía mi primera clase, obviamente Griffindor y Slytherin. Todo empezaba bien, y por la noche mi primera guardia.

Las 2 de la mañana y por fin me iba a la cama, un día agotador pero productivo, muchos grupos, muchas edades, las niñas mirándome enamoradas... fue divertido recorrer los pasillos con la misma sensación de poder de cuando era solo un niñato de 15 años. Me detuve frente una ventana que daba a los campos de Quiddich. Qué ganas tenía de disfrutar de uno.

- El próximo partido es Huffelpuff contra Griffindor la semana próxima. - Sonó una voz a mi espalda. Era Granger, con el pelo chorreante, recién salida del baño.

- Te vas a resfriar Granger.

- Tengo buenas defensas Malfoy.

- Lo que tú digas.

Un extraño silencio se apoderó de ambos. Ella se quedó a mi lado viendo a través de la ventana. Pero extrañamente no era un silencio incómodo.

- Dime Granger... ¿por qué le dijiste a McGonagall que yo fuese el sustituto y nuevo profesor de Pociones? ¿Por qué precisamente yo?

Ella me miró sorprendida, pero luego volvió a dirigir la mirada al cielo. Y suspiró.

- Por que eras la mejor opción. - Mis sospechas se volvieron certezas tras escucharle decir eso. No pude evitar cabrearme.

- Claro. - Me di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. - Al menos no fue por lástima. - Cerré de un portazo.

No entendía mi enfado. Era ilógico enfadarme porque alguien con el "orgullo Griffindor" bajase de la escoba para admitir que yo era el mejor en mi especialidad, tanto para considerarme profesor de una escuela tan prestigiosa... pero me dolía. No había sentimientos en su petición. Así que deseché cualquier sentimiento hacia ella. Sabía perfectamente que si no la hubiese visto la noche de Halloween como la vi, como me miró, como bailó conmigo, este enfado de niñato no estaría sucediendo. Pero maldita sea, uno ya era mayorcito para saber que en realidad ella solo sentía aprecio práctico por mis cualidades. no porque ella se acordase de mí o por que tuviese algún interés emocional conmigo.

Pasaron los días e intenté no mezclarme con ella a no ser que tuviese algún comentario irónico que pudiese molestarla rondando en mi cabeza en ese momento.

Y llegó Navidad. Los profesores tuvimos que hacer el papelón típico: sonrisas, felicidad, muérdago y música cutre. Una de las niñas de Ravenclaw, la mejor de pociones 3r curso se acercó a mí el día antes de irnos de vacaciones.

- Profesor, he venido a traerle un regalo de Navidad. Es un libro sobre pociones con base de ajenjo. Compré tres copias, y una es para uds. Pensé que le gustaría. - Sonreí con mi sonrisa más seductora.

- Muchas gracias srta. Eleanor, pero no sé si debería aceptarlo. No estará comprando mi simpatía, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no profesor. Pero pensé que le gustaría. Mi padre tiene una librería especializada y por eso leo muchos libros. - Sonreí ante su inocencia y una duda surgió de mi mente. Si compró tres copias podía ser que una fuese para un pariente interesado en pociones y eso podría influir en su nota, pues, ¿Quién sabe qué ayudas estaría recibiendo para sacar esas notazas en su asignatura? - Y para quien la otra copia, ¿tiene un pariente que le gusten las pociones?

- No profesor, es para la profesora Granger. Adora los libros y pensé que este le gustaría. - La niña se marchó y yo me quedé pensativo. No estaría de más ir a buscar a la Profesora Granger y averiguar si era cierto lo que contaba la niña. No me fiaba de nadie y menos de un alumno.

Busqué a Granger, obviamente en la biblioteca pues seguía siento lo propio, un ratón de biblioteca, y la encontré hurgando en una estantería de la sección de Historia Mágica.

- Vaya, si no fuese porque te mueves, muchos pensarían que formas parte del mobiliario Granger.

- Hoy no le he dicho nada, así que déjeme en paz, profesor Malfoy. - siguió su búsqueda sin mirarme si quiera. La miré con rabia, ahora me llamaba _profesor Malfoy._

- Tranquila, solo venía a preguntarle, por curiosidad, PROFESORA, si es cierto que una de mis alumnas le ha regalado a usted un libro de pociones.

Granger me miró seriamente y volvió la mirada hacia la librería, siguiendo con sus pesquisas.

- Si, Eleanor esta misma mañana. - Entonces la niña no mentía. Estaba dispuesto a salir de allí pero el hecho de que Hermione me dirigiese la palabra me daba alas para intentar seguir pinchándola.

- Y entonces señorita Granger, ¿por qué una de mis alumnas le ha regalado a uds, PROFESORA DE HISTORIA, un libro de Pociones? El mismo que me ha regalado, curiosamente, a mí.

Ella siguió buscando pero más lentamente, había conseguido turbarla. Su silencio empezaba a frustrarme.

- Granger, no espero que me expongas una tesis, pero al menos contestar, solo por educación.

- Sabe que me gustan los libros, y supongo que también sabe que me encanta todo lo referente a la investigación sobre pociones... - Se levantó, quedándose frente a frente a mí y no pude evitar tiritar al sentir su aliento y su mirada desafiante hacia mí- . Recuerda, soy una rata de biblioteca.

Ella se dirigió hacia la salida, y yo la seguí rápidamente, arrastrado por su mirada profunda y orgullosa: me retaba.

- Granger, espera... - Ella se detuvo... - ¿Sobre pociones? Vaya, me sorprende. Sé que siempre fuiste buena en ellas, pero ... ¿por qué pociones? - ella me miró, sonrió con malicia, y relamiéndose los labios dijo:

- Porque siempre me gustaron... las pociones.

Noté que mi estómago se encogía ante sus palabras desafiantes y provocadoras. En esas palabras y en esa mirada había algo oculto. Una única idea rondaba mi cabeza y solo podía pensar en esa misma idea: tenía 15 días que duraban las vacaciones de Navidad para destruir su fortaleza. Porque tenía que ser mía toda esa fortaleza. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría que una presa como ella, capaz de darle tanto erotismo a las palabras "me gustaron las pociones" se salvase de una bestia hambrienta como lo era yo en aquel momento.

- Pues estaría encantado de compartir mis últimos descubrimientos con usted, profesora Granger. Siempre puede visitarme en mi despacho. A mi - empecé a andar hacia la salida de la biblioteca .- siempre me ha gustado enseñar mis... conocimientos.

Salí con toda la dignidad posible, pero me temblaban las piernas y el nudo en el estómago persistía. Sabía que todo esto era una tontería. Todo hormonal. Química pura. Las hormonas de Granger eran tentadoras frente a mi instinto masculino y me negaba a frenar esa necesidad que me producía el aura orgullosa e inteligente y sumamente atractiva de Granger. Se había convertido en un juego, una apuesta, un reto.

La magia de Halloween seguía surgiendo efecto en mí. Y empezaba a gustarme esa magia.


	4. Chapter 4

_[he hecho pequeñas correcciones. Nos leemos]_

Pese a que lo había intentado, no había podido hacer ningún adelanto con Granger. Y no porque no hubiésemos coincidido, sino porque no habíamos coincidido asolas. El ser ambos novatos nos dejaban muchas responsabilidades y muchas tareas que debíamos cumplir, y sobre todo a mí, quien no tenía aún un planning del curso. Tuvieron la bondad de prestarme los antiguos plannings de los anteriores profesores de pociones, pero prefería usar mis propios métodos. Así que ocupaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en mi despacho adaptando el currículum de que enseñaba en la escuela de aurores y obteniendo ideas de los anteriores profesores.

Pero durante las comidas y las cenas era otro cantar. Compartía mesa con el resto de profesores o a veces en las mesas con los alumnos que se habían quedado en Navidad en Hogwarts, que no eran muchos. Me interesaba sobretodo el nivel de cada curso, los chismes o incluso las opiniones sobre otros profesores. Además me sentía más cómodo con la gente joven que con mis antiguos profesores y ahora compañeros.

Dos días antes de Navidad ya se anunció el evento navideño del día 24: Salida a Hogsmeade por la mañana para quien necesitase hacer las compras y cena posterior en el Comedor de Hogwarts a las 8.30 de la tarde.

No me apasionaba la Navidad, y menos cuando mi madre se dedicaba a bombardearme con cartas bochornosamente maternales y llenas de victimismo para que cenase con ella y el resto de la familia. Pero no me sentía a gusto en esa casa, y por muchas ganas que tenía de ver a mi hijo, no quería ver a Astoria, porque eso implicaba lloros, miradas despectivas, comentarios jocosos, y luego semanas de culpabilidad. Además ya me había acostumbrado a mi soledad, al frío londinense, a la humedad, a los cánticos y las luces navideñas de la ciudad, y sobre todo a cenar pavo relleno comprado en un supermercado muggle.

El último mensaje acusador llegó el día 23, con el típico ultimátum. Salí de mi despacho furioso, ya que en ese mensaje incluía el nombre de mi hijo Scorpius seguido de fulminantes y acusadoras frases, alegando lo mal padre que era por no volver a casa. Mi alegato: "tenía que mantenerlo y por eso me quedaba trabajando en Hogwarts" por mucho que quisiese ver a mi hijo. Y yo esperaba que él lo entendiese, sería nuestra primera Navidad separados pero él sabía que yo lo quería. ¿Lo sabía?

Acudí a los jardines de Hogwarts, cerca del campo de Quidditch, deseando ocultarme de las miradas de los habitantes del castillo y disfrutar de mi soledad.

"Ojalá tuviese un buen vaso de Whisky de fuego...con esta nieve y este frío sería lo mejor"

Me senté debajo de un árbol. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Un martilleante dolor de cabeza me atormentaba y las frases acusadoras de mi madre no dejaban de rondarme la cabeza. Solo necesitaba respirar hondo, dejar que el frío me inundase y disfrutar de mi soledad y de la paz del solitario y nevado paisaje de Hogwarts.

El silencio de Hogwarts era en realidad lo mejor que tenía. Yo era un hombre de mundo, de contacto social, de bullicio, un urbanita de alto nivel, pero desde que me divorcié, todo se había detenido un poco y necesité encontrarme a mí mismo, y para eso necesité silencio. Y Londres me daba ambas cosas: días enteros de ritmo frenético y en contrapartida, noches frías y encantadoras junto al fuego donde podía pensar en donde estaba y donde quería llegar. Tenía a Scorpius, lo que me daba fortaleza y lo que me hacía debil, y por suerte mi trabajo en el ministerio, pero no había nada más. Lo único que daba sentido a mi vida era Scorpius, y no me parecía que fuese lo correcto. Y en parte por eso me gané en parte el creciente desprecio de mi madre y sus constantes desplantes y sermones.

El sol empezó a esconderse anunciando la cercanía de la noche gélida de Hogwarts, pero no sabía si era por el frío o simplemente desgana, prefería quedarme allí un rato más.

- Vas a resfriarte.

La voz de Granger me distrajo. Como siempre oportuna.

- Hoy no necesito más sermones, Granger.

Su silencio me pareció extraño, pero supuse que se habría largado indignada, con la barbilla alta, la boca apretada... esos gestos que tan bien conocía.

- No vengo a sermonearte. Hoy tampoco yo estoy de humor - Entonces abrí los ojos y vi como se sentaba a mi lado y compartía una especie de manta gris conmigo, tapándonos a ambos. El silencio nos envolvió. Hubiese sido una grandísima mentira si le hubiese dicho que quería que se fuera. En ese instante su compañía es posible que fuese lo único que me consolase. Ella también era madre y también estaba lejos de su familia.

- ¿Tienes whisky de fuego debajo de la túnica, Granger? Me harías un favor. - Pregunté al cabo de 10 minutos.

- En realidad no, pero sinceramente a mí también me apetece. - suspiró pausadamente, como intentando controlar aquello que la atormentaba. - ¿Qué hacías aquí tan solo? ¿Tampoco te gusta la Navidad?

- No me gusta el sentimiento de falsa Navidad. Es una fecha que se supone tienes que fingir que quieres y respetas a tu familia, fingir que está todo en su lugar cuando sabes que no es así. Solo estoy sufriendo porque no voy a poder estar con mi hijo. Es lo que realmente me duele. El resto me es indiferente.

Granger se quedó callada durante unos minutos. No sé si sorprendida o taciturna.

- Mis padres van a pasar las navidades en casa de Ron. Yo tampoco voy a ver a mi hija en Navidad.

Noté como iba perdiendo la fuerza según terminaba esa frase. Abrí los ojos y la miré disimuladamente. Toda su fortaleza, toda la dignidad de Griffindor estaban dejando paso a la madre que era, una madre que no podría abrazar a su hija mientras ésta abría los regalos de Navidad. Un dolor lacerante y una infinita empatía hacia Granger se apoderó de mí.

- Está bien. Tú no quieres ver a Weasly. Yo no quiero ver a Astoria. Pero queremos ver a nuestros hijos. Somos magos, ¿no? Algo conseguiremos. - Me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano. - De momento, volvamos al castillo y busquemos un buen whisky de fuego para entrar en calor. La hora de la cena se acerca y mañana tenemos visita a Hogsmeade. - Ella dudó. - Vamos Granger. Si quieres échale la culpa al espíritu de la Navidad, pero enserio, hace frío. Vamos a por ese whisky.

Ella cogió mi mano y se levantó. Cogió la manta y se envolvió con ella. Incluso así, bajo la nieve, con esa sonrisa tímida y los ojos humedecidos por la tristeza, me pareció la mujer más atractiva que hubiese visto en mi vida. Y eso me preocupaba. Supongo que sí que era el espíritu de la Navidad.

Aunque compartimos ese whisky en las cocinas de Hogwarts, no nos dirigimos la palabra hasta el día siguiente en el comedor mientras desayunábamos algo caliente antes de emprender la marcha a Hogsmeade. Los dos habíamos firmado una extraña paz, quizás obligada por la recién empatía y sentimiento de tristeza frente a la lejanía de nuestros hijos, quizás porque nos habíamos cansado de discutir, quizás porque nos parecíamos mucho. El caso es que la tensión entre nosotros se había difuminado. Tras unos momentos de paz durante el desayuno, nos dirigirnos a la plaza central del colegio, los chicos empezaron a entregarnos sus autorizaciones. A mí me tocaba vigilar que nadie se quedase rezagado lo cual me permitió pensar sobre lo sucedido con Granger el día anterior. No sé a qué vino esa reacción paternalista con ella, aunque como digo, supuse que venía del sentimiento de soledad. Pero desde nuestro encuentro en la biblioteca mi única intención era hacer que se turbase ante mis encantos de Malfoy como ella había conseguido turbarme a mí. Y ahora me comportaba como el mejor amigo, o un estúpido e idiota sentimentalista. En mi fuero interno solo se me ocurría una razón: solo era lujuria. Y la reacción de ayer simplemente era pena porque estaba triste por no ver a mi hijo.

Pronto llegamos a Hogsmeade y tras organizarnos y dejar claros los horarios fuimos cada uno por nuestro lado. Empecé a pasear y a recordar las aventuras que vivimos en esa pequeña aldea. Las aventuras, nuestra primera cerveza de mantequilla en "Las tres escobas", los atracones en de ranas de chocolate en Honeydukes, las tardes en Tiros Largos acompañando a las chicas para comprarse un vestido para su fiesta de Halloween... Todo me era muy familiar y me sentía reconfortado pese al frío, pero todo aquello también me traía muy malos recuerdos. Gente que murió y que compartió conmigo muchos momentos y que ahora no volverían nunca. Instintivamente me adentré en la tienda de "Dervish y Banges" esperando encontrar algún regalo para Scorpius y algo para adornar la tétrica habitación en la que vivía ahora en Hogwarts, y sobretodo huir de los recuerdos de las calles de Hogsmeade. Tras muchas vueltas entre jaulas, botellas con forma de cuerno de unicornio, escobas mágicas que barrían solas, y que sinceramente no creí que funcionasen ya que esa tienda estaba hasta el límite de polvo, vi un set de 4 espejos mellizos mágicos. Espejos mágicos creados durante la luna llena, abrazados por un marco de hueso de dragón de color negro profundo, llenos de polvo en lo alto de una estantería. Eran espejos de conexión, como el Espejo de los Deseos, pero con otras propiedades más físicas. Entonces se me ocurrió: solo tenía que comprar un par, grabar el hechizo y enviarle a Scorpius la pareja para poder comunicarnos en Navidad. Cuando cogí los dos más grandes, de unos 40 cm de alto, algo en mi interior se removió. Me quedé mirando a la pareja de espejos más pequeños y pensé que alguien más podría disfrutar de esa pequeña genialidad que se me había ocurrido.

Cuando estaba convenciéndome de que era una tontería, ya estaba en el mostrador pagando aquellos cuatro espejos. Les lancé el hechizo "Diminuendo" para poder llevarlos en el bolsillo y salí. El reloj de la estación de Hogsmeade marcaba las 5. En una hora saldría el tren. Todavía tenía tiempo para una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas así que me dirigí hacia allí. A lo lejos vi como Hermione, con el pelo volando junto al polvo de nieve que levantaba el viento a punto de entrar en Tiros Largos. Estuve tentado a seguirla cuando me encontré con algunos profesores que iban directamente a la taberna, probablemente con una copa de Sangre de dragón o Hidromiel caliente ya en el cuerpo para matar el frío. Muy amablemente me invitaron a sentarme con ellos a tomar una buena copa de hidromiel, y no pude negarme. No quería sospechas infundadas ni miradas de complicidad cuando no había nada donde mirar... aunque quizás si en mi bolsillo.

Tras un rato "agradable" entre antiguos profesores bebiendo hidromiel y discutiendo acaloradamente sobre la liga inglesa de Quidditch, conseguí escabullirme con la escusa de que tenía que ir llamando a los niños antes de subirnos al tren hacia Hogwarts. Con el ajetreo no conseguí ver a Granger durante todo la visita a Hogsmeade y mucho menos a la vuelta hacia la escuela. Sentía que lo que tenía en el bolsillo iba pesando cada vez más, y cada minuto que pasaba tenía más claro que había sido un error y que lo de los impulsos no estaban hechos para mí. ¡Soy un Slytherin, por Merlín! Somos fríos y calculadores, pensamos las cosas antes de hacerlas... Pero ahí estaba yo, con cuatro espejos mágicos reducidos en mi bolsillo pensando en cómo darle los dos sobrantes a Granger, la sabelotodo muggle víctima de mis burlas durante todo el colegio y mi última obsesión desde la noche de Halloween.

Al llegar a la escuela la directora dio la bienvenida a todo el mundo, dando orden de que nos diésemos prisa pues la cena estaría en la mesa en menos de una hora. Tenía que llegar a la habitación, encantar los espejos y enviarle el mío por lechuza a Scorpius, todo eso pensando en que además debería arreglarme para la cena.

No sé como lo conseguí pero logré encantarlos y envolverlos tras media hora, y solo me quedaban 20 min para arreglarme, enviarle a Scorpius su regalo y pensar como darle a Granger su... regalo. Elegí una camisa verde botella, una corbata negra con tres finas líneas doradas, unos cómodos pantalones, mis botas de vestir y una túnica negra que solía usar para estas ocasiones. Volví a reducir tres de los cuatro espejos, enviando uno junto a una carta a mi hijo mediante una lechuza y los otros dos me los metí en el bolsillo, esperando tener la oportunidad de dárselos sin que nadie nos viese.

Al llegar al salón pude comprobar cómo los más jóvenes se quedaban paralizados ante el gran árbol central: decenas de estrellas fugaces blancas caían del cielo dibujado en el techo de Hogwarts desvaneciéndose como gotas de agua en las ramas del abeto, adornado con serpenteantes líneas de perlas azules que iban acariciando y rodeando el árbol lentamente. Las mesas estaban dispuestas en forma circular cerca de la de los profesores, adornadas con grandes flores de pascua y velas flotantes, y frente a cada silla un pequeño mantel con el color de cada una de las casas de los alumnos.

Me llenaba de cierto orgullo paternal ver como los chavales se quedaban alucinados. Tras unos 15 minutos de gente entrando, hablando y sentándose en sus sillas me acerqué hacia mi sitio dispuesto a esperar a que McGonagall diese por comenzada la cena. Al sentarme volví a sentir el peso de los espejos, y me pregunté donde estaría ella. Entonces la vi: vestida elegantemente con un largo vestido granate, con un broche diminuto que sujetaba el único tirante de su vestido, y para tapar su dulce cuello un fular del mismo tono que el vestido que arrastraba casi por la parte de detrás del vestido. No iba muy maquillada y llevaba el pelo recogido de forma sencilla, pero los bucles de su pelo le daban un elegante encanto con cierto aire francés que me dejó sin habla. Se sentó a mi lado de forma inesperada. Me levanté educadamente mientras ella tomaba asiento y cuando me miró no pude evitar hacer una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Estaba boquiabierto. Me había quedado paralizado allí de pie mirándola mientras ella conversaba con otro profesor a su lado izquierdo, hasta que me di cuenta que empezaba todo el mundo a mirarme extrañados. Cuando me senté McGonagall dio la señal, una suculenta cena de Navidad apareció directamente de las cocinas y tras un breve aplauso y muchas muestras de sorpresa empezamos a cenar. Estuve bloqueado toda la cena. Me dediqué a observar de forma enfermiza mi plato sin levantar la vista. Tenía que volver a tomar el control, y el frío del paquete que tenía en mi bolsillo no lo ponía fácil.

- Profesor Malfoy, ¿está bien? - La voz de Hermione rompió mi concentración. La miré y sus preciosos ojos almendrados me miraron con preocupación.

- Si, si.. perdón. Estaba pensando en mi hijo. - Su cara enmudeció. Volvió la vista a su plato y mi histerismo dejó paso a un dulce nudo en el estómago - Y en tu hija... - Ella me miró extrañada. - Cuando empiece el baile te lo diré.

Mis nervios se disiparon al tener yo otra vez el control de la situación. Cuando empezase el baile solo tendría que llevarla a un rincón y darle el paquete y darle las instrucciones. Todo discurrió con normalidad: cenamos, bebimos y tras unos cuantos dulces y un sorbo de champán, dio por terminada la cena y empezó el baile de Navidad.

Aunque no fuese tan espectacular como el del pasado Halloween, McGonagall hizo muy buen trabajo con la fiesta y la música. Yo me aparté mientras los más jóvenes (y algunos profesores) bailaban al son de la ésta. Me senté en una de las mesas más lejanas al barullo y oscuras, con un whisky de fuego en mi mano y la chaqueta desabrochada, cuando una voz nerviosa sonaba a mi lado.

- Está bien señor misterios. ¿Me explica que pasa aquí? - Terminé mi Whisky de un solo trago. Allá iba.

- Siempre tan educada señorita Granger, como la gran dama que es. - Vi como fruncía el ceño, pero pilló la broma.

- Vamos Malfoy, me has dejado a medias durante la cena: eso no lo hace un caballero.

Reí ante su tono falsamente condescendiente y me levanté.

- ¡Oh disculpe! No me gusta dejar a ninguna mujer a medias... - sonreí a ver la expresión de su rostro y proseguí para calmarla- No quiero que piense, profesora Granger que esto es una muestra de amistad, ni de cariño, ni de afecto. Solo es algo que quizás como padre pensé que a usted le podría interesar, como madre.

Saqué el pequeño paquete del bolsillo y se lo entregué. Ella lo miró extrañada.

- Son dos espejos lunares. Los he hechizado para reducirlos y para que puedas hablar y tocar a tu hija a distancia. Solo tienes que enviarle las instrucciones. Dentro las encontrarás. Supongo que siendo Hermione "La sabelotodo" Granger estarás capacitad...

Un fortuito y emocionado beso en mi mejilla me dejó sin habla. Lo único que pude ver fue a Granger corriendo hacia las escaleras directa a las habitaciones. Sonreí triunfal pues había dado un gran paso... hacia lo que fuese y decidí escabullirme yo también hasta mi habitación no sin antes tomarme otro dulce navideño y otro whisky de fuego.

Cuando llegué a la habitación mi propio espejo brillaba: mi hijo me llamaba justo a tiempo. Solo teníamos 10 minutos pero los suficientes para ver a mi hijo en Navidad. Con el vaho de mi aliento en el espejo dibujé la palabra "permute" que daba paso a mi hijo.

- ¡Papá has tardado! Lo he hecho bien, ¿eh papá?

- Muy bien hijo, como todo un Malfoy - Su sonrisa me cautivó, atravesé con la mano el espejo y le acaricié el pelo - ¿Qué tal ha ido la cena? ¿Te ha gustado tu regalo?

- ¡Mucho! Y la cena ha ido bien, aunque no me han dejado comer dos trozos de tarta. La abuela me ha reñido. Dice que soy peor que tú.

- ¡Jajaja! Nadie es peor que tu padre.

- ¿Y tú papá? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

- Si hubieses estado tú siempre mejor. Pero shhhhhhh... no se lo digas a nadie.

Estuvimos hablando cerca de 10 minutos hasta que el poder del hechizo empezó a evaporarse. Prometí a mi hijo que nos veríamos más a menudo gracias al espejo y que guardase el secreto. Al volver el espejo a su estado original mi ánimo decayó. Era demasiado duro tener tan lejos a lo único que daba verdadero sentido a mi vida, quizás la única cosa en mi vida que había hecho bien. Me di cuenta de lo solo que estaba en esa maldita habitación y en este enmohecido colegio... Me levanté y empecé a guardar trastos en su sitio.

Miré de soslayo hacia la puerta y entonces vi un sobrecito plateado que asomaba por debajo de la puerta. Al recogerlo un aroma familiar me envolvió y un conocido nudo en el estomago empezó a oprimirme los nervios. Abrí la nota y suspiré:

"Esto compensa cada lágrima y cada insulto. Busca la sala de Menesteres en una hora cerca del aula de Pociones."

La magia empezaba a dar sus frutos. Fuesen cuales fuesen.


	5. Capítulo 5

**5- Nudo de corbata**

Intenté no parecer nervioso y sobretodo, disimular la sonrisa triunfal que se dibujaba en mis labios cada vez que pensaba en que iba a reunirme con ella. No sabía que esperar de nuestro encuentro y en verdad no esperaba nada, solo calmar mi ego y derrotar el suyo propio. Poder tener el control y finalizar este maldito juego que llevábamos desde esa infernal noche de Halloween, donde hizo temblar cada minúsculo átomo de mi ser con su melena castaña y su cuerpo de sirena. Quería vencer, y esta noche tenía la mejor mano de esta partida de poker que ya duraba demasiado.

Anudé bien mi corbata, volví a meterme la camisa por dentro del pantalón, me enfundé en mi chaqueta y, tras comprobar que estaba totalmente perfecto, salí en búsqueda de la sala de Menesteres que tras la guerra se reconstruyó como escondite ante peligros que pudiesen surgir en un futuro. Quizás por esta razón la puerta no quisiera abrirse para mi, pues en ese instante yo era quizás el ser más peligroso que recorría esos pasillos.

De repente una mariposa verde jade apareció volando delante de mí, estrellándose en la pared frente al aula de pociones y siendo absorbida por el muro. Una mariposa verde... verde Slytherin. Me paré frente a la pared y apareció la entrada casi al instante. Respiré hondo, recoloqué el nudo de mi corbata y entré.

Tras la puerta había una habitación blanca, con todo el mobiliario blanco, casi luminoso, con multitud de cojines esparcidos por el suelo, de colores grises, plateados y púrpura. Una extensa alfombra blanca tejida con pelo de dragón ártico decoraba el suelo frente a una inmensa chimenea donde un fuego verde crepitaba alegremente en ella. En mitad de la sala una mesa de cristal y una botella de whisky de fuego, dos copas y sentada en un gran sofá gris perla estaba Granger, con su vestido granate, descalza y recostada sobre el sofá, jugueteando con una pulsera con sus finos dedos.

Y toda mi valentía y mi ego se esfumaron cuando me miró a los ojos.

Me acerqué a ella mientras se levantaba suavemente quedando frente a mí, con los ojos perlados en lágrimas, supongo que por la emoción de haber visto a su hija. Y una suave y sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su cara dejándome totalmente desarmado.

- Gracias. - Suspiró. Se acercó a escasos 2 centímetros de mi. Sin tacones yo era mucho más alto que ella, y verla desde esa altura, tan pequeña, tan frágil, pero tan fuerte a la vez, me hizo sentirme tan vulnerable como cualquier simple humano ante una bruja como ella. Aparté unos caprichosos bucles de su pelo que tapaban sus preciosas mejillas. Había perdido el control de todo: de la situación, de mi mismo, de mis pensamientos. No debía hacer esos gestos tan íntimos. Finalmente cogí aire y pude decir:

- No me las des... así. - En un movimiento que no pude adivinar sus manos se posaron en mi pelo, agarrándome desde la nuca y acercándome a sus labios, mientras ella se alzaba de puntillas.

No me lo esperaba. No debía de ser así. Tenía que ser yo el que la sedujera, el que hiciese que temblara como lo estaba haciendo yo en ese momento. Me quedé completa y absolutamente estático. Ella se separó dubitativa al no saber qué pasaba por mi cabeza. En un principio estaba totalmente asustado ante ese beso que todavía hormigueaba en mis labios. Ella empezó a retirarse y antes de perder el contacto de sus manos en mi pelo la detuve, sujetándole una mano y mirándola a los ojos.

- Sabes que no quería esto. No era así como debería ocurrir.

La mirada de Granger al escucharme se enfrió. Un delicioso color escarlata se dibujó en sus mejillas y perdió todo el brillo y la excitación en su expresión.

- Hermione, esto debería haber sucedido así. - Acerqué la mano que sujetaba a mis labios, besándola sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, sorprendida por el sonido de mi voz al pronunciar su nombre. - Quiero - besé su muñeca - que seas tú - luego la parte interior del antebrazo - la que- puse mi mano en su espalda, atrayéndola hacia mi - se derrita.

Hermione cerró los ojos, temblando cuando acerqué mis labios a su cuello, luego la mejilla y luego sus preciosos labios. Un beso largo y sin ninguna intención, solo besarla. Suspiramos ambos. Nos miramos a los ojos y mi sonrisa hizo que ella se relajase.

- Disculpa Granger. Necesitaba esto. No llevo bien ser "el débil". - Ella sonrió. - Supongo con esto que te ha gustado el regalo, ¿No?

- Mucho. Aunque me sorprende que seas de esa clase de tío. - Me quedé extrañado por esa respuesta.

- Esa clase de...¿tío?

- Si, de los que compraban regalos a mujeres para conquistarlas, pensaba que lo tuyo era más jugar a la indiferencia o el masoquismo.

Me eché a reír alucinado con su sentido del humor y sus ocurrencias. La acerqué más a mí, apartando con la punta de mi nariz algunos rizos junto a su sien y su oreja y, sin pensarlo mucho, le susurré suavemente:

- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que te he conquistado, Granger? ¿o quieres que juguemos con mi látigo y mis esposas? - Sentí como se agitaba al contener una risotada y aquello me hizo suspirar de placer. Esta noche iba a consumar este juego que llevábamos disfrutando desde Halloween, y ahora era momento de mover la siguiente ficha.

Ella eliminó esa posibilidad cogiéndome por sorpresa de la corbata, alejándose poco a poco de mí. No me iba a dejar jugar esta leona.

- ¿Sabes Malfoy? Tenemos algo en común: yo tampoco llevo bien eso de ser "la débil".- fue deslizando sus dedos de arriba a abajo, poco a poco por mi corbata, invitándome a seguirla. Está bien, le seguiría el juego por esta vez. Su mano se deslizó hasta el bolsillo donde llevaba la varita, poniéndome muy nervioso. - ¿Te cuento un secreto? Este vestido solo se sujeta por el broche y solo se abrirá si adivinas con qué conjuro reaccionará.

La miré fijamente unos segundos escudriñando su cara. Hermione era muy lista y sé que esperaría que me fuese por la tangente... pero en toda buena adivinanza hay una obviedad y yo sabía que es lo que era obvio. Llevé mi mano a la varita, la alcé y pronuncié las palabras con sumo cuidado, apuntando al broche de su vestido.

- _Vestes deponeret_...*

El broche se fue desenredando, convirtiéndose en pequeños hilos dorados que se desvanecían. El sonido de la tela al caer y nuestras respiraciones junto a la chimenea fueron el inicio de la banda sonora de esa noche.

El fuego del hogar crepitaba, las luces se fueron volviendo más tenues y el delicioso aroma del whisky recorría la habitación mientras nosotros nos recostábamos en la alfombra de pelo de dragón ártico.

La besé, la seduje, me sedujo. Nunca nadie me hubiese convencido de que nuestros cuerpos se ajustarían tan bien, que cada caricia se acompasaría de una forma tan natural a cada beso, que nunca nadie me había deshecho el nudo de la corbata de forma tan sensual, ansiosa y pasional como lo hizo ella.

Aún recuerdo cuando pude rozar su cuerpo con el mío, sintiendo el cosquilleo de la tupida y peluda alfombra bajo nuestros cuerpos. Cuando logré tomar el control y recostarla sobre la alfombra, pude admirar cada línea de su cuerpo, acariciar todo su perfil, cuando miré hacia su pequeño ombligo me sorprendió ver las estrías dejadas por el embarazo y me detuve. Su hija... mi hijo... Nuestros mundos.  
La miré y ella parecía dudosa, más que yo, ya que procuró no mirarme directamente a los ojos. Suspiré.

- No voy a seguir si no quieres Granger. No he estado con nadie desde Astoria y sé que sientes ahora mismo. Solo dilo y pararé.

Granger me miró de soslayo, se incorporó hasta quedarse a unos escasos centímetros de mí y suspiró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de alivio. No pude contenerme ante la electricidad que desprendía su cuerpo y la besé.

- Por favor, no me pidas que pare Hermione, no lo hagas.

Su respuesta se transformó en la urgencia de caricias, de desnudez, de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, de beberme el interior de su sexo con mi lengua, de sus gemidos y sus manos en mi pelo. De su boca endulzándose con mi miembro.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos buscándonos con las manos pero cuando nuestras miradas nos indicaron que no podíamos más, que habíamos cruzado el punto de no retorno, entré en ella y sentí que moría. Caliente, húmeda, palpitante. Todo ello por mí. Y todo ello para ella. Empecé a recordar cada gesto desde la primera vez que la vi en la escuela, de sus ojos mirando a través de la máscara que llevaba en Halloween, del contoneo de cuerpo bailando con la canción Isabella, de sus vaqueros, su sonrisa tras el primer trago de cerveza de mantequilla, de sus ojos a punto de llorar de rabia, de alegría, de tristeza. Sus ojos, simplemente.

Esos ojos que me miraban húmedos y deseosos, que me atraían a ella a cada suspiro y a cada embiste de mi cuerpo en el suyo. Nuestro ritmo cardíaco cada vez iba a más, y la urgencia se notaba en cada músculo de nuestro cuerpo.

- Hermione...

- Draco...

Un grito ahogado resonó en la habitación y después solo el crepitar de las brasas y nuestro propio aliento. Me derrumbé sobre ella y sus brazos me abrazaron sin dudar.

- Quédate así... no te vayas... quédate conmigo. - Su voz entrecortada me estremeció y sonreí.

- ¿Por qué debería de querer irme? Mírate... - su sonrisa me hizo sonreír a mi también. Me recosté a su lado y dejé que me abrazara. ¿Aún temía que yo desapareciese?

Nos quedamos en silencio, acariciándonos suavemente mientras nuestras pulsaciones volvían a su ritmo normal. El juego había terminado. Nos habíamos seducido ambos y ahora yacíamos uno junto al otro en una habitación encantada. Sabía en qué estaba pensando ella y era obvio que en lo mismo en que estaba pensando yo. Y ahora que el juego se había consumado, ¿qué? ¿Sería anecdótico, esporádico, un problema?

No tenía ni idea cual era la respuesta, pero al tenerla al lado solo se me ocurría que quería más de esto. De este momento de felicidad, de plenitud, de logro, de poder. Quería más.

- Malfoy... solo quiero que sepas... este paso... yo no lo hago con cualquiera. - la miré y sonreí.

- Desde Halloween.

- Cómo?

- Desde Halloween has estado presente todos los días en cada uno de mis pensamientos. Eras una estrategia, un premio, una meta, un reto, un deseo. Todo en ti me atrae Hermione. Desde Halloween, esa noche donde te acercaste a mí, donde me sacaste de mis casillas y luego me sedujiste. En estos últimos meses solo estabas tú en mi cabeza... y antes te lo he dicho, desde Astoria no había estado con nadie... Yo tampoco elijo al azar, Hermione. - Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos. Frunció el ceño y me abrazó más fuerte.

- No quiero preocuparme de qué es esto ahora, solo quiero disfrutarlo.

- Yo tampoco quiero preocuparme ahora de eso. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para ponerle nombre.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Sopesando cada palabra.

- Por cierto Malfoy...

- ¿Si?

- La próxima vez ponte el disfraz del Fantasma. - No pude evitar reírme como un loco.

- Jajajaja por mí de acuerdo. Pero eso sí, solo si tú eres mi Christine.

- Jajaja no sé yo. La cosa entre ellos no terminó muy bien.

- Me gusta nadar a contra corriente. 

* * *

_Al fin me he decidido a poner punto y final a este mini relato de 5 capítulos. Los que me habéis seguido, muchas gracias por seguir ahí día a día. Ya sabéis como es esto. Llevo mucho tiempo con muchas cosas en la cabeza y ahora mismo he encontrado las ganas y fuerza para poner punto y final a esas cosas pendientes. Una de ellas son mis relatos en Fanfiction._

_Tengo una historia más por terminar y espero que los hados de la creatividad me cedan un poco para terminarlo. _

_Estoy pasando por un trance extraño en mi vida, nada grave, pero muy diferente a lo que yo suelo vivir. Espero que podáis comprenderme y que os guste como he terminado esta mini historia._

_Como sabéis los que me seguís soy muy dada a ser muy explícita cuando escribo escenas de sexo, pero en esta quería intentar expresar más sensaciones que el acto en sí. Espero no haberos decepcionado, mis pequeños lujuriosos._

_Gracias por todo el apoyo que he ido recibiendo en ésta y en otras historias._

_**Vuestros Reviews me dan la vida :)**_


End file.
